Artemis Fowl: The Atlantian Celestial Crystal
by DragonflyMusic
Summary: There's a new student in Artemis' Advanced Calculus class. He's mute, with a few tricks up his sleeves what kind of trouble is Artemis getting himself into this time! AFXOC HSXTK


Artemis Fowl: Atlantian Celestial Crystal

Artemis Fowl: Atlantian Celestial Crystal

Chapter I: **So Cliché**

**St Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen, County Wicklow Ireland, Room 320**

Artemis was technically considered a genius. However, he still had to sit through classes such as his _Advanced Calculus _in order for him to graduate and "complete" his education, completely side stepping the fact that he already had degrees in Quantum Physics and wrote several books in psychology under the pseudonym Dr. C. Niall DeMencha. He could hack computers and obtain all information without a trace as well as gaining control over whole systems while remaining entirely undetected. Currently at the age of eighteen he believed that nothing, in today's world or more specifically in our world, could surprise him, however, rarely Artemis thought wrong, and today was one of those days.

On this day Artemis was sitting through his advanced calculus and writing another book on quantum physics under the pseudonym Sir Emmsey Squire, when there was a knock on the class room door. The professor opened the door and in stepped a boy who had a quite pretty face, and the school psychologist, who then spoke briefly with the professor and took his leave, leaving the boy. The boy was rather short for his age, had short black hair that stood out where ever it pleased, amethyst eyes that shined in certain light, had a lean built figure that was hidden beneath the uniform, and natural golden olive tan. The professor introduced the new student as Calwyn Sui, "Would you like to introduce yourself Calwyn?" he asked politely. The boy shook his head, and wrote on the board, "I am mute." The professor immediately apologized and assigned Calwyn his seat next to Artemis, "If you need help or if we are proceeding too quickly for you, please don't hesitate to ask Artemis for some assistance." Calwyn nodded to Artemis politely who nodded back. Halfway through the class period the professor paused and asked Calwyn if they were progressing too rapidly, Calwyn then wrote on a piece of paper and held it up for him to read, "No. You're behind." The professor then coughed and continued until the end of the period. At the end of the period Calwyn tapped Artemis on his arm and executed a two finger salute, "See you tomorrow," Artemis replied, as Calwyn left the room.

The next day Calwyn was already in class by the time that Artemis had arrived, and usually Artemis was the first to appear. Class went by smoothly, and rather dully by Artemis's point of view, he would rather spend his time writing another paper on the mistakes of Freud, meanwhile Calwyn was reading some fantasy novel about Japanese Yakuza and a young girl learning all about the yakuza and her heritage. At one point Artemis was so deeply involved in his paper he did not realize the professor was calling him until Calwyn nudged him. He looked up and the professor was tapping his foot waiting for an answer. As Artemis pretended to think, Calwyn tapped out the question in Morse code for him with his pen, and when he finished, Artemis already had spoken the answer. The professor moved on with the lesson and Artemis tapped out his thanks. When the bell rang excusing the students from class, Calwyn tapped Artemis on his arm, saluted and left.

The day after Calwyn was once again in the classroom before Artemis, and already reading. Artemis took his seat and tapped in Morse code, "Good afternoon Master Sui, I see you're here early again today."

"Good afternoon to you as well, young Master Fowl. And I see you are early as well. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine as well. What are you going to work on today? Yesterday you wrote and published a theoretical paper on quantum physics."

"Ah so you read and understood that paper. Today I will write about the educational system, and how it should change."

"Of course I understood it wasn't that difficult of a paper to read, from what I could read sitting here. The educational system could use some major adjustments especially in—"

Calwyn was cut off by the professor entering the room. He turned to his book which was The Tale of King Arthur by Sir Malory, and became enveloped in the story. At the end of the class Calwyn tapped Artemis and saluted before he left.

The next few weeks passed quickly and Artemis became accustomed to Calwyn being first to arrive for class and a short chat about politics or psychology, or some other major current event of interest in Morse code before class started. An occasional tapped out comment or two, and their usual departure. One day, however, about three weeks after Calwyn's arrival, instead of just tapping Artemis and saluting, he handed Artemis an envelope and saluted before leaving. Artemis pocketed the envelope and met Butler at the car.

**Fowl Manor**

When Artemis arrived at Fowl Manor he immediately trudged to his study and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter typed, it read;

Young Master Fowl,

I have learned something that may pertain to your interest. I know that it is not wise to speak of it here rather in person, which I would much rather prefer. I know that you already have my contact information, please contact me when you have made your decision. I await your call.

With all due respect,

Calwyn Sui

Calwyn Sui

Artemis turned to Butler, "What do you think of this letter good friend?' he asked good-naturedly. Butler read the letter carefully, once and then a second time. "He does not have anything of value to you, I believe," Butler said carefully, "but again, who knows what this 'Calwyn Sui' may have on you." Artemis turned to his computer monitor; he looked up Calwyn and discovered nothing unusual about him, an average kid with average parents, yet somehow attending a school like St. Bartleby's. "Do you think it would do any harm in meeting him?" asked Artemis, Butler had opened a newspaper and had already been reading it, "I think not, you know Artemis I will follow you anywhere."

Artemis hacked Calwyn's contact information and sent a text message from his computer to Calwyn's cell phone, it read, "Calwyn, this is Artemis. I would like to know what you have that could pertain to my interest. This is a secure line, feel free to text it to me." He leaned back in his chair for a few moments before his computer dinged alerting him that Calwyn had replied. "Artemis, I would prefer in person if possible in a private or secure location, to which I am quite sure you can supply." Artemis smiled, _Charming_, he thought to himself. "You may come to Fowl Manor tomorrow after calculus. Keep in mind you will be searched. It is after all, my home." He replied, not knowing why he invited Calwyn to his home which has only been extended to fairies.

The next day Calwyn had brought along his messenger bag with him and after being frisked searched he was allowed in Fowl Manor. Walking into the grand entrance of the atrium, Calwyn silently followed Artemis who lead him into his study, finally when the doors were closed, Calwyn asked in sign language for the restroom, which was then followed by another question a guarantee of confidentiality. Once Artemis guaranteed confidentiality, Calwyn excused himself to the bathroom and changed clothes with what he had brought in his bag, soon emerging in jeans and a casual shirt.

"So where were we?" Calwyn asked using his voice. Artemis looked at Calwyn and Butler remained standing behind Artemis.

"So how long were you going to make us wait until you revealed yourself Calwyn?" asked Artemis in his calm and cool voice, if he was surprised the only visible sign was his eyes.

"As you know, I attend St. Bartleby's for reasons you already know and you also know that I have a scholarship that pays half of the tuition and my parents and I split the remains of the other half. However, I am quite sure you are also aware of my gender." He said putting his hands to his hairline at his forehead and pulling back his hair to reveal a wig cap. He removed the wig cap and pulled the pin that held a bun of his hair shaking it loose. "I know that you are conscious of the fact that I am not a boy but a girl." Calwyn's real hair was midnight black, straight, but not too thick or too thin and fell to her waist.

Artemis nodded, "Yes I am aware." He replied his calm collected voice wavering slightly.

"Well," Calwyn continued, "I am aware of your pseudonyms such as Dr. C. Niall DeMencha, Emmesey Squire, and Sir E. Brum just to name a few. Dr. C. Niall DeMencha a play on the words 'senile dementia,' Emmesey Squire a play on the words, 'EMC2,' and Sir E. Brum a play on 'cerebrum.'" she laughed lightly, "Very good, papers and names."

"Ah, so you understood the names as well."

"Of course, I also know of Mozart's Lost Symphony, which you 'discovered.' My theory is that you wrote it."

"You figured that out as well. Tell me are you a genius? I could not find your testing scores, or have you not been tested?"

Calwyn smiled, "I have never been tested, I know that your score will be much higher than mine. However that is not what I am here for, I hear that you are in the market for a new bodyguard since," she paused and looked at Butler, "No offense, but you are no longer able to take the strain that Artemis' adventures places upon you," she then looked at Artemis, "and I would like to apply for the position."

Artemis' eyes narrowed slightly and a look of curiosity came over his face, "I also know about your escapades since you were twelve." She continued, "Discovering the underground fairy world by kidnapping a fairy named Holly Short, saving your father from the mafia after fighting with Opal Koboi and Briar Cudgeon, the Jon Spiro incident, LEP erasing your memory and regaining it one year later, fighting with Opal Koboi who became human to come to the surface, and you saving an entire fairy race as of last year. Did I miss anything?"

"How did you discover all that?"

"I had stumbled upon an actual fairy that was extremely drunk and kept drinking. The fairy soon had alcohol poisoning and I saved him. Soon an LEP squad arrived and retrieved the poor thing. They wanted to erase my memory; however, I persuaded them otherwise by offering them my services such as touring fairies that visit the surface on vacation in certain remote locations as well as assisting LEP fairies that are training for surface missions. They get to meet and interact with a real human other than you."

"So I see, you know Foaly then."

"Yes I do, and I am currently in contact." She pulled a silver disk off her necklace which was inside her shirt and laid the disk flat on her palm. She pushed the center of the disk and a 3-D projected image of Foaly's head appeared in her hand. "Good afternoon Foaly," Foaly looked slightly surprised. "Hello Calwyn, what can I do for you today?"

"Actually Foaly I'd like for you to say hello to a friend of mine," Foaly's eyes bulged, "Although I am informed that you already know one another." Foaly's projected head turned.

"It's Artemis Fowl and Butler?!" Foaly's head turned back to Calwyn, "You know them?"

"Yes, Artemis and I attend school together," Calwyn replied.

"Hello Foaly, it's nice to see you too." Artemis greeted Foaly coolly.

"Foaly, I am sure that you're not supposed to use this line unless there are LEP that need training above ground so I will cut this call so you won't get into trouble again. I will speak with you again later." Calwyn pressed the button on the disk and placed it back on her necklace. "What do you think Master Fowl? I am sure that you will have no objections?" She asked.

"Actually the decision resides with Butler." Artemis said, "Well what do you think old friend?"

Butler stepped forward, "She's a little skinny like Holly, but I'd have to see her in action."

She stood, "So lets get started, sparring, firearms, basic equipment, and papers right?" Calwyn asked.

"What kind of martial arts have you mastered?"

"Wushu and Ninjutsu"

"Firearms?"

"All basic handguns, rifles, and blow guns."

"Basic equipment?"

"I always carry at least five knives on my person, a small pistol with at least six magazines, lock picks, and common weapons, with the exception of today."

"Papers?"

"Minimum five aliases, clearances for all countries, and good friends."

"Who trained you?"

Calwyn smiled at this question, and in response she pulled her hair from the left side to the right revealing her ear which sported three earrings. Each hooped earring was the size of a penny, and each sported a sparkling stone. One at the base by her face, the second at the most outward part of her ear with the third right under it, each of the earrings were the signature of her trainer, he handmade each and every earring that he gave to his students, each earring represented their rank including the stone of color, she held the rank three class green, which was the highest of all the classes except master. "My sensei is Gayuhi Kaoni, my great-grandfather."

"Gayuhi Kaoni?" Butler repeated, "His teachings rival Madame Ko's, in fact they're rival schools. So you're the star student Kaoni always spoke of."

"Yes, and you're Madame Ko's favorite pupil." Calwyn said smiling. "So, does this mean I get the job?"

Artemis looked at Butler a moment, then back at Calwyn and smiled. "Welcome to the team, Calwyn Sui."

Calwyn took his extended hand and shook it smiling back, "Glad to be a part of it."

"We'll make arrangements later in the week as far as where you will be living and things you will need. Tonight I would like you to meet the family. That is if you are available to join us for dinner."

"I live alone, Master Artemis," Calwyn said, "You know this."

Artemis nodded and said, "Butler please inform Mother and Father, as well as the cook and maid."

Artemis and Butler then toured Calwyn so she would become familiar with the manor as well as hidden escape routes. They showed Calwyn the gardens in which their food was grown organically by Angeline Fowl, the lake, the forest and the hut in which was Artemis' emergency Head Quarters. Artemis also explained the security and introduced her to the staff of security, the kitchen, the rooms, the gardens, and the manor. Afterwards, Artemis had Calwyn measured for a dress; for he assumed that she had not brought one with her, and left her to prepare for dinner. Calwyn was treated to an herbal seaweed soak after her bath, Swedish full body massage, manicure, pedicure, and an herbal mud facial. Afterwards the maid brought her a beautiful empire waist cocktail dress that had been custom made for her. It was black except for the silver beading that marked the bust line, the bodice was made of velvet and the sleeves were made of an elastic lace that reached her wrists. Her hair left down except for the short tresses that framed her face which were pulled out of her face and pinned in the back with diamond sphere bobby pins. She wore character shoes that were made of expensive leather that was produced by Fowl Inudstries and under the dress Calwyn had hidden a small knife in the front of her bra, one to each thigh, and one at each shoulder blade at her back. The small pistol was hidden in her torso belt along with her magazines. Perfect spheres of diamond decorated the silver necklace that she wore, it was strung along the silver chain carefully placed and in the center was a teardrop that hung from the silver chain just above her breasts, and the necklace matched the bobby pins in her hair. Calwyn looked at herself in the mirror, she felt kind of spoiled. "Its only one night," she told herself shaking her head, "I'm not used to this." There was a knock on the door and Calwyn opened it. "Miss Sui, I am here to do your make up," said the maid quietly as she entered. The woman had Calwyn sit at the vanity and started her make up. She applied a crème foundation and outlined her eyes in black. The woman then applied a silver gray metallic eye shadow, added a little blush to her cheeks and applied a shining red lip gloss. When the woman was finished, Calwyn thanked her and looked at herself again in the mirror. Calwyn didn't recognize the girl looking back at her in the mirror. She had dressed up before but not like this. The dress itself could run up to over one thousand pounds in the material alone. She didn't even want to get started on the jewelry and the bobby pins nor the treatments she received on top of all that. When there was a knock on her door again she groaned thinking it was another maid to provide yet another service, but as she opened the door she realized that it wasn't a maid but Artemis himself to escort her. "Miss Calwyn Sui, may I escort you to dinner this evening?" He asked bowing and offering his arm. Calwyn took his arm, though it was a bit awkward, normally she was the male, or just standing there as a guard, but she was never treated like this, she found it rather awkward to be allowed to indulge in such comforts.

Before dinner in the sitting room Artemis formally introduced Calwyn to his parents and the twins who were playing with Butler. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fowl." Calwyn said bowing to them instead of shaking their hands. "You are a beautiful young woman; you cannot be Arty's new bodyguard." Angeline Fowl replied smiling. "Artemis must be shy about his new girlfriend. That's why he said that she would be his new bodyguard." Artemis Fowl I said to Angeline patting her hand that was upon on his arm.

"Actually Mr. Fowl, my great-great-grandmother, great-grandmother, grandmother, mother and my mother's two sisters are all trained to be bodyguards, I can proudly say that I am the fifth generation to continue on our family business, I know that our families do not have the relationship that the Butlers may have with you but if I may say that I would like to establish one starting today. I am also aware of young Master Fowl's mishaps of the past few years as well, and I am looking forward to his future adventures." Calwyn gently corrected Artemis Fowl I.

"Why you are an impressive young woman." Artemis Fowl I commented.

"Thank you Mr. Fowl."

Then the butler entered the room and announced that dinner was ready. They entered the dinning room with Artemis Fowl I at the head of the table, Angeline at the other end, the twins on one side and Artemis, to the right of his father, and Butler between Artemis and Calwyn, who was sitting to the left of Angeline. Dinner began with a light salad made up of organic greens grown on the property with small shrimp topped with vinaigrette dressing. "Calwyn, if I may ask why are you interested in being little Arty's bodyguard?" Angeline asked curious.

Calwyn smiled, "I enjoyed the training and the small missions that Kaoni-sensei had sent me on, and they were few and far between because most missions were for training the lower ranking trainees. I wanted one that would require more of me than the over night missions."

"I see. So have you been a bodyguard before then?" Artemis Fowl I asked.

"I have been a substitute bodyguard when a client's bodyguard was in the hospital for a month and a half. I posed as his visiting niece."

"Why did you want to be Arty of all people?" the twins asked in unison.

"I applied for the job because Master Artemis, your older brother, is always in some kind of trouble, and because I thought it would be fun."

The maid removed the salad plates and the cook served the soup which was cream of mushroom with at least five different kinds of mushrooms. "What does your family do?" asked Artemis Fowl I.

"My mother retired from the family business five years ago, and my father is a humble restaurant owner. I occasionally help out when I do not have school. Recently I moved here to Ireland for school, I attend St. Bartleby's."

"But St. Bartleby's is an all-boys school, and you're a girl!!" The twins protested.

"Yes it is, but when I moved here I already had the intention of becoming Master Artemis' bodyguard and the main way to meet him was in school. So I posed as a boy and entered the school. Not to mention that St. Bartleby's has the best educational system in Europe." Calwyn replied still smiling.

When the soup bowls were removed, they were replaced with a fish dish the chef explained as pompano from the tropics served with sautéed vegetables in a crème sauce. Calwyn took a small bite, "It's delicious!" she said excitedly. "I noticed you grow all your vegetables and fruit here on the estate." Calwyn commented, "I prefer organic food grown in my mother's garden over those bought in the store, it's just not the same taste."

"I believe so as well." Angeline agreed. "I'd rather enjoy the food from my own garden than from farmers who liter their food with pesticides and hormones. It's just not good for one's body."

"Mother's favorite past time happens to be gardening." Artemis Fowl II informed Calwyn.

"I am not very good in gardening but I do enjoy cooking and baking, especially with fresh herbs." Calwyn said.

"I enjoy cooking with herbs also." Angeline replied.

"I also make my own herbal medicines. It's a bit of work and trial and error, but it's worth it. I don't have to spend money on man made medicine full of chemicals that can destroy your body."

"I enjoy herbal spa treatments, they do wonders for you."

"Calwyn, what other jobs did you do other than missions?" Artemis Fowl I asked.

"I have worked in the grocery store, restaurant, Movie Theater, and a few others." Calwyn replied.

"Which did you like the best?"

"I particularly liked the Movie Theater the best because of the types of interactions with customers and the different types of customers you get. Not to mention the people you get to work with, they're actually wonderful people. They're actually what makes working there quite fun."

When the cook finally served the main course he described as pork chop with minced herbs and a red wine marinade, served with a side of potatoes, which was followed by a pleasant conversation about Calwyn's past activities. Artemis Fowl I was interested in her extracurricular activities, which included, mixed martial arts, gymnastics, cheerleading, choir, football (soccer), basket ball, soft ball, classical ballet, jazz dance, poi, theatre, and the science club. The desert was a combination of eastern and western tastes, it was a green tea gelato made fresh in the kitchen, over which they conversed about the kitchen and the culinary instruments as well. And finally after dinner they enjoyed sweet champagne made on Fowl Manor grounds in the living room, around ten Calwyn announced that it was time for her to go home, it was late and she did start class early. They insisted she stay at with them, however, Calwyn replied that she did not have any of the things that she would need for the next day, Artemis Fowl I and Angeline then insisted that Artemis escort her home, knowing that she couldn't get out of it she agreed.

Butler decided to drive; Artemis opened the door for Calwyn and sat behind the driver. "My parents seem to like you." Artemis said.

"Your family is very kind, especially the twins." Calwyn said smiling.

"They can be amusing at times. What about your family?"

"My parents live in America right now, and my grandparents are running their facility in China."

"Ah, I see so you live alone then. No siblings?"

"Artemis why are you asking me these questions, with your skills you could easily discover these answers on your own, not to mention asking Foaly for videos about how I live my life."

"True, I know all these answers, but I would like to know them from you yourself."

"You know that you should never grow attached to your bodyguard incase something happens."

"I know quite well, and before I might have agreed with you. But you are a human being with your own personality and your own way of seeing things. I believe that I owe you that much."

"Why thank you for your consideration. Well here's my stop. I suppose I shall see you tomorrow during class then?"

"Quite. Allow me to walk you to your door."

"Thank you"

Artemis exited the car and walked around to open the door for Calwyn, and offered her his hand. She took his hand and she exited the car gracefully, and walked to the door. She took her out her key and opened the door. Then she turned around, "I just remembered that I had forgotten all my things at your house. I'm really sorry!" Artemis chuckled, "Worry not, all your belongings shall be moved to your room tomorrow, by the time you get back here from school." Calwyn nodded, and waved to Butler in the car, "Thank you very much for a wonderful evening and the delicious dinner. Everything was great. I'll see you tomorrow." Artemis took her hand and kissed her fingers gently, "And I will see you tomorrow. Good night Calwyn." Calwyn looked Artemis in the eyes, she found his one blue eye and his other hazel eye quite interesting. "Good night Artemis." Calwyn watched Artemis walk back to the car and close the door before she closed and locked her own door. "Great! Time to go to work!" she said as she hurried to her room, she flung the door open, took off her dress and shoes, she changed into sweat pants and a large shirt, snatched her car keys off her desk, and grabbed her bag on her way out. She pulled the pendant off her neck and pushed the button in the center, Foaly's head appeared, "Foaly! Has Artemis left the general vicinity yet?" she asked. Foaly glared at her slightly, and tapped a few keys on his keyboard, "How about a 'Good Evening Foaly! How are you? I have a favor to ask.' Before a 'FOALY! HAS ARTEMIS LEFT THE GENERAL VICINITY YET?!'" Calwyn rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. Good Evening Foaly, how are you? I have a favor to ask, has Artemis left the general vicinity yet?" Foaly smiled, "Why good evening Calwyn! I'm doing well thank you very much. And yes Artemis has, why?" Calwyn shouldered her duffel bag and opened the door to the garage, "I'm on my way to work that's why." She said as she shoved her feet into a pair of shoes at the door and hopped into the car. "Anyway, I'm about to drive so I'll catch you later! Bye, and Thank you!" As she pulled out the drive way she double checked behind her that Artemis was well gone, and he was. She continued to drive out to the downtown area of town outside of the suburbs and into the city. Once there she drove down to the dance club where she worked and pulled into the employee parking lot. She found a parking space and climbed out of her car with her duffel bag, and locked it. Calwyn entered through the back door greeting the guard, and running into the dressing room. There she changed into a bright blue one button vest that buttoned at the center of her breasts that cut off right below her breasts, barely, she then put on a pair of matching booty shorts that fit below the hips and was slightly open to reveal her lacy underwear. She also had on a pair of matching boots that went over her knees, she all of her hair down and applied a darker red lip gloss.

"Hey there Calwyn!"

"Oh Sarah! Hi, you're working tonight?!" Sarah was a beautiful golden blonde with bright hazel eyes, and a gorgeous figure. She was the first to help Calwyn find a place to stay and the first to befriend her in the dance club. She was wearing a leopard cat body suit with a low v neck and a high bikini line complete with a tail and ears.

"Yeah Giant Green and Ugly made me work."

"Wasn't tonight your anniversary?"

"It is."

"I am so sorry!!"

"I am too. I hear some hot shot is comin' out tonight."

"Really?! I know this club is 'classy' but a hot shot? Who?"

"That's just it no one knows. Not even know it all Nosepicker over yonder."

"Jessica doesn't even know?! Wow. That's news."

"Yeah, hey babe I'm on next so I'll catch you. And you're on after Inga who's after me."

"Thanks Sarah, again I'm sorry."

After Sarah got back Calwyn greeted her with a hug, "So how's the crowd tonight?" Sarah smiled and showed her a fat wad of bills that she was still pulling out of various places of her suit, "Generous." Calwyn smiled, "And the hot shot?" Sarah's smile faded and she replied, "Not an easy pleaser, in fact I couldn't even get a rise out of him." Calwyn's smile changed to a mischievous grin, "Oh really?" she said getting into her line. When Inga's song ended she ran through the curtains a few moments later, and finally she heard Johnson announce her entrance, "And how about a hand for Tequila?" When the applause resided he spoke again, "And now last but definitely not least Ember!!" the guests clapped and the lights dimmed, when her song started she strutted out on stage.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_Pause. Roll upper torso including head.__**  
Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_Pop chest, wipe right hand from left to right across chest and down right side of torso.__**  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?**_

_Reveal back, bend over and grasp ankles.__**  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**_

_Drag hands up back of legs and slightly lift shorts.__**  
Take 'em to the bridge**_

_Turn around. Pose._

_**Dirty babe**_

_Gyrate hips on pole.__**  
You see the shackles**_

_Lock wrists together__**  
Baby I'm your slave**_

_Body roll into pole__**  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_Slap butt with right then left hand, make face at audience.__**  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
**__Shake finger and draw down to center of breasts.__**  
Take 'em to the chorus**_

_Walk out to stage right. Pose_

Calwyn saw the hot shot sitting at a booth, and he was watching her. She made sure to look back.

_**Come here girl**_

_Bring right hand down side of face.__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Extend right arm out look in opposite direction_

At this point the guy knew she was staring but that was okay with her because he was staring back at her. _**  
Come to the back**_

_Paddle turn hips half way around__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Bend over and shake butt__**  
VIP**_

_Turn bent over and 'shh' audience while standing up right._

She saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. _Oh yeah, I got this one. Hook,_ she thought _**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Extend left arm out and look in opposite direction__**  
Drinks on me**_

_Fall into center splits__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Crawl forward towards audience__**  
Let me see what you're working with**_

_Stand up and turn to stage left audience__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Walk with attitude__**  
Look at those hips**_

_Gyrate hips __**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Sink into a wide horse stance__**  
You make me smile**_

_Pop hips with hand on crotch__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Sit down__**  
Go ahead child**_

_Center splits to audience with feet in the air__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Close legs__**  
And get your sexy on**_

_Roll over__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Stand up_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Turn around shake butt_

Making sure she 'shh'd him she saw him shift again. _Line,_ she continued to think._  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Turn around shimmy_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Back walk over  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Right split_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Lie back  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Run hands from crotch to front extend over head_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Sit back up  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Lean forward close legs _

Calwyn looked back at the hot shot, he was really uncomfortable and seeing the growing bulge in his pants Calwyn knew she had done her job.

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Roll onto back  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Roll up_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Windmill kick  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Pop right leg going backwards_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Pop left leg going backwards_

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_Shimmy__**  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act**_

_Innocent pose__**  
Come let me make up for the things you lack**_

_Hold and pop crotch_

_Sinker,_ she said to herself finishing her thought_. Now I know Mr. Hotshot over there is going to reserve me later. __**  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  
**__slide on one knee hold crotch and pop__**  
Take 'em to the bridge**_

_Stand and snake forward_

_**Dirty babe**_

_Gyrate hips on pole.__**  
You see the shackles**_

_Lock wrists together__**  
Baby I'm your slave**_

_Body roll into pole__**  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_Slap butt with right then left hand, make face at audience.__**  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
**__Shake finger and draw down to center of breasts.__**  
Take 'em to the chorus**_

_Walk out to stage right. Pose_

_**Come here girl**_

_Bring right hand down side of face.__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Extend right arm out look in opposite direction__**  
Come to the back**_

_Paddle turn hips half way around__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Bend over and shake butt__**  
VIP**_

_Turn bent over and 'shh' audience while standing up right.__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Extend left arm out and look in opposite direction__**  
Drinks on me**_

_Fall into center splits__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Crawl forward towards audience__**  
Let me see what you're working with**_

_Stand up and turn to stage left audience__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Walk with attitude__**  
Look at those hips**_

_Gyrate hips _

Calwyn saw all the male's growing increasingly anxious in their seats. It was fun for her to tease them with something they couldn't have._**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Sink into a wide horse stance__**  
You make me smile**_

_Pop hips with hand on crotch__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Sit down__**  
Go ahead child**_

_Center splits to audience with feet in the air__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Close legs_

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_Stand up__**  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack**_

_Pop crotch__**  
If that's your girl you better watch your back**_

_Roll upper torso around__**  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
**__Fall gently onto floor pump hips off the floor__**  
Take 'em to the chorus**_

_Kneel in center of stage, squeeze breasts together_

_Don't forget to seduce, _Calwyn reminded herself.

_**Come here girl**_

_Bring right hand down side of face, and stand__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Extend right arm out look in opposite direction__**  
Come to the back**_

_Paddle turn hips half way around__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Bend over and shake butt__**  
VIP**_

_Turn bent over and 'shh' audience while standing up right.__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Extend left arm out and look in opposite direction__**  
Drinks on me**_

Calwyn had made her way over to the hotshot's table, all the tables were linked together like a spiderweb.

_Fall into center splits__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Crawl forward towards audience__**  
Let me see what you're working with**_

_Stand up and turn to stage left audience__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Walk with attitude__**  
Look at those hips**_

_Gyrate hips __**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Sink into a wide horse stance__**  
You make me smile**_

_Pop hips with hand on crotch in front of hotshot's face__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Gyrate hips again__**  
Go ahead child**_

_Turn__**  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_Pose_

The lights went out and just before she could run off in the dark the man grabbed her shorts, placing a roll of bills deep inside them and another in her vest between her breasts. "You earned this." He said releasing her, and she ran back stage just before the lights came on.

"And that's Ember gentlemen!!" Johnson shouted over the cheers. "Well now have some of our dancers come out, and if you want reservations for a certain dancer to entertain you for the evening we'll have a list of reservations out at the bar for half an hour each. You pay the bartender." Calwyn walked back in, tired, picked up a water bottle off her dressing table and brought the bottle to her lips and took a swig. "The crowd is sure as hell horny tonight." She said to Sarah. "No kidding darlin' especially after your routine which knocks 'em dead every time!" Calwyn smiled, waved her hand, and took another long swig. "Nah, it's just that I'm the last one on. Besides after me it's always reserved lap dances." Sarah added more lip gloss, "No kidding hun, but right now they want us dancing on the poles and on the runway. So let's go!" Calwyn hid her two wads of bills in her duffel and went back out onto the runway with the other girls. She joined up with Sarah and shared a pole since the floor and other poles were taken. She took Sarah and dragged her over to the hot shot and double teamed him with their famous lesbian act, Calwyn would feel Sarah's breasts while Sarah would tease their target with pulling down her shorts and revealing her lacy boy short panties and pulling them. Usually with that act they made a couple hundred pounds each. When he had paid them generously and excused himself to buy a drink they walked back over to the main throng of people and turned their attention to them for a while. Around 2 am Calwyn was called in by Kyle the owner, "You can go home now, I know you have school again tomorrow." He said to her. She had delightfully skipped to the dressing room where Sarah was on break, "I'm going now. Kyle's sending me home. But I'll see you again tomorrow night!" She quickly dressed over her clothes and swept her Smashbox cosmetics into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "Bye hun!" Sarah called just before Calwyn had made it out the door.

Calwyn then made her way to her car and proceeded to drive home. Half way there her pendant started buzzing, she unhooked it and placed it in front of her speedometer and pushed the center button. "What's going on Foaly? I'm driving."

"Artemis is on his way to your house."

"What?! Why?! You didn't tell him about my night job did you?!"

"He asked me to scan your house to make sure you stayed home and he wanted to see the scans. And no I didn't tell him about your night job."

"D'Aravit! Alright, you know my ETA speed it up will you by about two minutes and stall him as long as you can, make sure all lights are stop lights, send the police on his tail, anyhing. Please!!"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Try and make sure that there aren't any Panda's (a/n: police cars) on my route to please!"

"No Panda's you're safe to floor it the whole way."

"Thanks! Auto answer if there's an emergency."

"No problem"

Calwyn pushed the button to hang up and floored it as fast as she would dare, trying not to hit anyone on her way. She pulled up to her house ten minutes later reattached the pendant and Artemis still hadn't arrived. She quickly ran to the bathroom without turning on the lights and washed her face of the make up which quickly came off. She went to her bedroom, changed into a pale green camisole and matching pants, lay in bed, and closed her eyes waiting for Artemis. She had fallen asleep by the time he arrived fifteen minutes later ringing the doorbell, and she trudged down the stairs to the door. She checked the peephole to make sure it was Artemis and by the time she opened the door she was awake enough to have a semi-intelligent conversation. "Master Artemis, please tell me what on planet earth you want at this absurd hour of the morning. It's three in the morning. How can I help you?" She asked just before yawning. "I just wanted to make sure you were home, I had asked Foaly to scan your house and you weren't there so I was worried, but I see that you're here." Artemis was dressed in his pajamas covered by his royal blue silk robe. Calwyn took note of this, "Well I'm here, Foaly told me that, that scanner was still under maintenance after all it did have bugs in it." Artemis nodded realizing Foaly must have had a bug or two, "Yes I do apologize for arousing you at such an unreasonable hour of the morning. As an apology I will pick you up promptly at seven am and there will be a meal in the car for you. What would you like to drink, coffee perhaps?" Calwyn nodded, "Thank you. Just green tea for a beverage, no coffee, it doesn't work on me." Artemis nodded making a mental note, "I drink green tea in the morning as well. Well, I do not want to keep you from your sleep any longer so," he took her hand and kissed her fingers again, "Good morning." He said and walked back to the car. Calwyn closed and locked the door and trudged upstairs and fell back asleep on her bed. At six-thirty A.M. her phone alarm rang and she turned it off as she showered and packed her night job belongings in a suitcase, and labeled it with a paper taped on both sides, "PLEASE DO NOT OPEN" when the door bell rang. It was Artemis, "Good morning, you're looking lovely," he greeted her. She was looking lovely thanks to the Smashbox she had put on that morning so she wouldn't look like she'd slept with the dogs. "Good morning to you too, Master Artemis." She was escorted to the car and once again Artemis opened the door for her and closed it. When they finally got on their way, he handed Calwyn her hair pin as she did up her hair, put on the wig cap and finally the wig. When that was finished he presented her with her breakfast which consisted of two fresh sunny side eggs with hash browns that were crispy, sausage, a small bowl of fresh fruits, and a small salad topped with ranch dressing, all accented with fresh matcha tea. When they arrived at school Calwyn was handed her bag by Butler after he opened the door for her. As she walked to class she nodded her thanks to Butler and Artemis. Now that she was back in school she was a mute boy again. She'd have to be careful around Artemis; he just might make her forget.


End file.
